


The Lightborn Café

by Livid_Writer



Series: High Rollers Crossovers [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Yogscast, X-Men (Movieverse), Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livid_Writer/pseuds/Livid_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the corner across from Stark Tower there's a quaint little up-and-coming café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Corner Across From Stark Tower

No one really knew when this little business was set up or where exactly the owners came from, all they knew was this was the strangest little café they had ever seen.

The first time any Avenger happened upon this tiny establishment was when Steve Rogers first awoke from his ice induced slumber. Feeling out of sorts in the bright lights of the bustling city Steve had been searching desperately for something more his speed, especially after he had just seen the goliath of a building that was Stark Tower when he had looked across the street to see a man in a green waistcoat bent down writing on the little sandwich board outside of the wooden shopfront proudly displaying the words :

_The Lightborn Café_

Curiously Steve had crossed the road. As soon as he did the man in green jumped up from writing on the sandwich board to wave and smile rather enthusiastically.

"Hello! Welcome to the Lightborn café, would you like a drink or something?" He had said cheerily. Steve nodded slightly and followed the man inside, a teenager in what had at first appeared to be a hooded dress was cleaning a wooden table in the corner whilst someone was working away at the coffee machines, Steve hadn't been able to tell if this person was a boy or a girl as they faced away from him the entire time that Steve was there but he did know that this person was referred to as 'Trell', a seemingly odd name to Steve, as the brown haired man in green who had just ushered him inside called out to him, then the man walked behind the counter to face a confused Steve and engage him in a conversation.

"So, how long have you been here?" The man had asked as a short, strange looking girl had moved up to the tall person working at the coffee machine. This girl had multicoloured pastel hair tied up in a ponytail and a very soft voice as she began talking to the person working.

"Not long." Steve replied, he wasn't particularly sure how to answer this question as he had just been defrosted and had doubted that this random café worker was the right person to tell.

"You here for long then?" The man had asked in his British accent tucking his long brown hair behind his ear with the same possibly fake grin as before.

"I'm not sure." Steve had replied and they had fallen into conversation about the tall building across the way for a few minutes until the short girl had passed the man a drink.

"Here you are then." The man had said, passing Steve the drink over the counter.

"But..." Steve had began as he hadn't ordered anything from the shop yet. The man pointed over to the table which the teenager had just cleaned.

"Try it, if you don't like it you don't have to pay. If you do, however; that'll be two dollars and fifty cents." Steve had looked at the man funnily because, well, how could he be so confident with Steve's drink choice but he went over and sat at the table all the same and started to sip the drink. Strangely it was just the drink that Steve would have ordered had the man asked him. He had supposed at the time that it was just a lucky guess and when he had finished the drink he thanked the man profusely and payed for the drink. He had left the café but not before hearing,

"Good job Trell." and the strangest flash of what looked to be dark blue.

Inside the café Cam moved over to clean the table, and Trellimar moved out from behind the counter with a smile to sit on one of the stools in front of it.

"That's really uncomfortable you know." Jiǔtóu complained letting her tail uncoil from around her leg.

"Cam, Trell are you sure this is the best idea?" Elora asked, "Most of us aren't entirely human and although he didn't take a second glance at Jiǔtóu he sure looked strangely at me. This might not be safe."

"Look Elora, we're stuck here and I know you're concerned but would you rather we just starved? Anyway we've got the freak show value covered and after our amazing service customers are going to remember their visit here!" Cam comforted. "What do we know about that guy then Trell?" 

"Steve Rogers, the man from that museum we went to. Recently woke up from a seventy year slumber."

"See Elora, we're not the only strange people around."

 

Steve remembered returning to the quiet café a lot. It seemed slightly out of it's time with soft candles with flickering flames that looked almost magical, Steve reckoned that it was all done with electricity though, and it's four familiar staff members: Cam, the friendly, long brown haired man from the counter who had introduced Steve to the other workers mostly by pointing; Elora, the tiny girl that sometimes took over from Cam who had to stand on a little stool to be able to see over the counter and had apparently stopped growing at the age of ten; Jiǔtóu, the teenager who waited the tables for extra money for an anti-human trafficking society that she volunteered for when she wasn't waiting tables, Steve had never properly talked to her but he had heard her talking to Cam about her cause and finally Trell, the person working the coffee machines who somehow knew exactly what Steve wanted or even needed every single time Steve entered, Steve had never heard Trell talk, seen Trell's face and he didn't even know if Trell was a boy or a girl, that being said he had never seen Jiǔtóu's face either but Elora had said she liked to keep it covered after some fire related injury. Elora didn't seem like one for lying. He'd tried asking about Trell but he was usually met with either 'oh well Trell's just Trell, you know?' or some random fact, he knew that the Inverness coat that hung on the coat rack by the door was Trell's and that Trell always wore a black shirt with a navy blue waist coat but other that that? Nothing. 

Little did Steve know that this quaint little spot had also been discovered by someone that he would soon know.

 

Natasha Romanoff had stumbled on the café during a mission and had been frequenting it since then, the spy had been intrigued since the overly cheerful cashier had handed her exactly her usual (and complicated) order that she ordered at most coffee shops without a single question to her order or a single sign from the cashier to the barista. She was also curious when the cashier had also dismissed her with and off handed 'oh, I shouldn't keep you away from your mission' she wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't just a massive hippy who thought life was a mission or if he really knew. She, unlike Steve, had managed to engage Jiǔtóu in a conversation.

"Cam says you volunteer for an anti-human trafficking society." She had said whilst the girl was cleaning the table next to her.

"It's the least I can do." Jiǔtóu had replied stiffly, Natasha guessed that, like herself, the teenager wasn't fond of letting other people know about her life or feelings.

"I think it's very noble of you." Natasha had complimented, hoping to pry at least something new out of Jiǔtóu.

"You stopped more people from being forced into the Red Room." Jiǔtóu had whispered so quietly that Natasha almost hadn't caught it. So Natasha thought about it. One sentence had consumed all of her waking moments, how had Jiǔtóu, a teenager working at a small café on the corner of the street across from Stark Tower, known about the Red Room, of course the girl could be of Russian decent and know someone who had known about the Red Room but that was highly improbable, too illogical that they would have met. Maybe some sort of young SHIELD agent but unless Jiǔtóu was a fake name, Natasha highly doubted that it was, she was not working or associated with SHIELD so naturally Natasha had to visit again.

 

Clint Barton discovered the café through Natasha and quickly struck up a friendship with both Cam and Elora. He was the first to find anything out about Trell, he was much to proud with himself to tell Natasha though because Natasha would probably think that it was small and insignificant. Trell's full name was Trellimar and he was in fact a man. Admittedly it was a small thing but, hey, when you make friends with the cashiers at café's that's what you get. Elora had also lent him her bow once for a mission when his was broken (he'd tried to play it off as if he just wanted to go to the range with it but he guessed that Elora had seen through that) the bow was surprisingly easy for him to use despite the height difference between them. He had also spoken with Cam a lot as they both discovered that the other had also grown up in a circus, Cam apparently being found orphaned by his troupe. The three bonded over this whilst Natasha was trying to subtly find out what the ever closed off Jiǔtóu knew about her past.

 

Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster had been frequenting the café for a while now. They had watched the café grow, watch the once empty small tables fill up with amazed people. It was always fun when they met someone new to the café in line.

"First time?" They asked the couple in front of them.

"Yes." said the girl in the line, "Is it any good?"

"Trell's magic." Darcy always gushed, "Elora's so sweet and Cam's so funny and Jiǔtóu's so cool!" The people would stare at them oddly until Jane pointed the people behind the the counter out.

"Trell is not magic." She would chide "But other than that, you're in for a treat I can tell you." This would probably result in a debate about how Darcy, despite her scientific training, completely and utterly believed in magic and Jane well, just didn't. Jane remembered spending hours pouring over how the Lightborn Cafe could know exactly what each specific customer wanted. That was until she met Thor though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of sort of disjointed moments to get you into the idea before we get to the main story line.

Cam had spent the last week teaching Trell about dollars and money and maths. It turned out that maths was not a widely taught subject in the Underdark and Trellimar had only really been taught to speak by his family and had a strange affinity for reading any language put in front of him despite a seriously lacking education. Not saying that Trell had never used maths, he could count but Cam had learned that Trell's obsession with money was rather strange, he liked the idea of having lots of something that people wanted; a power play of sorts learned from the years of playing the game of life in the Underdark.

"So, if you have ten dollars and twenty cents and I ask for eight dollars and ten cents how much money do you have left?"

"Ten dollars and twenty cents."

"Trell..."

"You're not having any of it!"

* * *

 Jiutou and Elora have ended up very obsessed with anime. Sometimes they won't even talk to each other, just sit on the sofa or lie on the sofa and watch. No words need be exchanged, just acknowledgement that the other is there and the fantastic story lines of the anime, some with bright and vibrant colours, others with dark and muted colours but they watch. Sometimes for hours and hours on end if they were not working that day. They smile and laugh and cry at different things, yet they are surprisingly in tune with each other. 

"You want to watch Steven Universe?"

"You kidding me? Is that even a question?"

* * *

 Steve Rodgers had proven himself to be a very kind man, he often introduced people to their little café, explaining that it was a quaint little start up and purely magical to enter, unfortunately he didn't know many people. He was amazed by the aura in this place like the entire coffee shop was just in it's own little slice of time. He could also accept the fact that they knew exactly what he would like even before he knew himself and even though prices were introduced after his first visit he knew that he could rely on the team working there to provide him with exactly what he wanted food and drink wise and he found himself stopping almost every single day to get his little taste of heavenly coffee. Today was no different, except from the fact that a small hand written note was passed over, it was written in two sets of writing, one neat, joined up and swoopy, the other bulky, separated and almost typed; it read:

_To Steve, thank you for being such a kind and reliable customer. **We r** **eally appreciate it, you old softy.** Much love, Trellimar Aleath  **and your best pal Cam** (Fuckland)_

Steve laughed at the note and tucked it safely into his shirt pocket, as he passed the till he leaned over and whispered,

"Language Trellimar." 

* * *

 Jiutou had met a friend in her society, he had introduced himself as Charles, a mutant rights activist appalled at the enslaving of fellow mutants and then by association all of the victims trafficking had affected. He was a clever man who had instantly singled out Jiutou as a companion and for having certain powers. He couldn't read her mind, he had confided in her afterwards, therefore he knew something was special about her. In return Jiutou told him about the fire she could produce. He had provided her a business card on exit, promising her to see her at least at the next meeting.

"You know if you ever feel the need to be around others like you, I run a school for gifted youngsters that you could drop by, we teach normal subjects as well as battle strategies and self defence if that interests you."

"Thank you Charles but I can defend myself, but maybe I can drop by, give your teachers a run for their money."

"That would be interesting to say the least."

* * *

 Matthew Murdock and Elora Galanodel weren't the most lightly of friends according to this plain of existence, one was a lawyer working relatively high level cases, the other worked as both a greeter and cashier at a co-founded café; one was blind and thought that the world was a mess, the other was bright, friendly and what others may call naïve; one fought crime at night, the other had never been seen near anyone even suspected to be a criminal in this plain. But there they were forcing Trellimar to make them coffee in one of Elora's free hours and talking about Matt's cases, best friend Foggy and almost everything in between, on some occasions Foggy would be sitting in on these occasions or Elora would be at Matt's office helping with talking to the person they were defending.

"You know, Matt?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to look up from that drink, the milkshake won't attack you if you take your eyes off of it."

* * *

 Trellimar and a man he called Vin to his friends were going on what their co-workers try to pretend are 'dates', Cam enjoys teasing Trell about the possibility of him going out with someone and Angela thinks that Trellimar doesn't exist (what kind of a name is Trellimar anyway? Honestly Vincent couldn't you come up with a more plausible name?) In all reality they are not in fact dating, they are simply friends. They go out and eat and talk about all things that they wouldn't tell their other friends or co-workers about, Trellimar loves Firefly, Star Wars and Doctor Who but would never dream of letting down his dark and mysterious exterior to reveal the nerd within and Vincent would never let down his happy yet serious walls, crack awful puns and mess around with his current acquaintances, they are like getaways to each other, someone they don't have to put on a brave face for, someone they can truly be themselves around.

"R2-D2 or C-3PO?"

"Jar Jar Binks."

"Fuck you."

* * *

 Natasha Romanoff does not drink at the Lightborn Café as much as she would like to, she is busy an awful lot of the time on missions and the like but when she does have a spare minute she likes to sit there for a while. It's nice, she thinks, to be around people so utterly trusting and happy like Cam and Elora, who greet old customers with smiles on their faces and ask 'how was your day today?' But then don't push it when she gives a vague answer. It's nice to be around people like Jiutou who keep themselves to themselves and don't ask stupid questions on days when she'd rather just sit in the corner with some strong coffee by herself. She likes it there. Although, she must add, she finds the whole Trellimar situation a little suspicious, someone who she's never properly seen, someone who always seems to know what's on her mind whether good or bad; not that she's entirely against it, it's just she's been training all of her life to be wary of these kinds of people.

"How are you Jiutou?"

"Good."

It's the most Natasha's gotten out of her all month.

* * *

 Clint is rather the same, except happier. He's good at pretending nothing's wrong and everything's happy, it comes naturally to him being from the circus and all. He goes to the target range some free weekends with Elora, who truly is tiny when she's not standing on a stool behind the counter and they become good friends. Cam reminds Clint of himself somewhat, cheeky and funny although Clint can see the pain and regret behind Cam's eyes. Not much can be said for Trellimar though, Natasha thinks he's rather shifty and Clint doesn't really care as long as the drinks are nice. Jiutou is pleasant enough, she answers if you ask her a question but in short answers.

"You on for Sunday 'lora?"

"For beating the hell out of you at archery? Always Barton."

* * *

 Cam spends his time hanging around his new partner in crime Gabriel. Gabriel's a lot like Cam sometimes, he likes women, practical jokes and mentally scarring his friends (in extremely different ways though) but Cam has never faked his own death, let alone twice. They are good friends because Cam is good at spotting continuity errors and Gabriel is, well, not; Cam is often found reminding Gabriel about ripped coats, eating maple syrup with his pancakes and many other continuity errors that Gabriel just doesn't notice. They also have learned to _never_ click any link the other sends them for fear of either ending up on another government watchlist or not being able to sleep for the next week. Oh, and they also run a very successful tumblr blog.

"Should I reblog this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but probably no."

* * *

 Another couple of regulars at the Lightborn Cafe are Jane and Darcy. You may often find Darcy loudly talking about how magical this place is and Jane disbanding this theory by talking about neurones and probability. Darcy is very close to Cam, a kind of almost friends, whilst Jane attempts to strike up conversations with Trellimar about the science behind how he knows what they want; obviously Trellimar does not turn around, he is not very keen on being regarded a scientific curiosity for his skin colour or for his magical abilities, but he vaguely answers all of Jane's questions.

"So how exactly do you find out people's orders? Is it speech patterns although I can't see how it could be but maybe it could be a factor or something you know?"

"It just comes to me."

She leaves more confused than she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships may be added, comment favourites if you want them to be part of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

 It was a chilly autumn morning; Cam was on tumblr laughing, Jiutou was out at Charles' school with her new found martial arts and all round cool friend Mystique but Elora and Trellimar were nowhere to be seen. It was this same chilly autumn morning when the demigod Loki began 'recruiting' other magic users that were also not quite from this world.

* * *

 Elora woke up to darkness. Dark that she hadn't seen since the first time that she had met Cam, Jiutou and Trellimar. Speaking of Trellimar she thought she could hear him through the wall in muffled yelps and cries, she didn't want to think bought what was happening or what would happen when Trell inevitably passed out and their captor got bored and moved on to her.

What Elora was certainly not expecting when the cries eventually stopped was for Trell to walk through the door. He didn't look too injured although she suspected that it would be hard to see any bruises through his complexion just as she couldn't see blushes on him. She certainly wasn't expecting Clint Barton to arrive either, Clint definitely didn't have any bruises or injuries, the only thing that she could tell was very different about them was that they both had unnatural, bright blue eyes which, even though they were bright, didn't seem to contain any life behind them; she didn't need to be a druid to know how wrong this was.

_Run._

Elora knew that voice, Trellimar's, like a shadow of a whisper in her mind. Of course she knew that Trellimar had telepathic abilities, that was part of their selling point for their small start-up. She couldn't respond yet, only telepaths could have true conversations in their heads but she could hear the one way whisper, faint as it may be.

_Elora you need to get out of here._

She so desperately wanted to ask why, wanted to know what would happen if she didn't. She wanted to know what was going on here, why Trell was like this, what was up with the blue eyes.

_Elora we don't have time, you need to go._

Trellimar's voice, although quiet, seemed serious enough for Elora to realise that she really didn't have time for questions, that an awful thing would happen if she didn't but part of her wanted to stay and help Trell.

_You can't help 'Lora, you wouldn't be able to, I'm a decent telepath but what he's got it's so much stronger 'lora, it's so much stronger that us._

It was then that Elora truly realised how small she was, not in a existential way but in an actual physical 'I'm only four foot five and these people approaching me are both over six foot' way. That was when doubt set in, if Trell was talking telepathically and saying that whatever was happening was so much stronger than them then something terrible was happening. Would she be able to fend off Clint and Trell? If she did escape where would she go? Where was she even?

_I'll be able to take control for a few seconds Elora but I can't guarantee more than that. When you leave call Vincent for me, tell him to pick you up and he'll find you. Tell him I'm sorry will you? Tell him to tell them that I'm so sorry._

But she...

_Run Elora, please._

So Elora ran.

* * *

 It had been a busy morning for Steve Rodgers, the Lightborn Café had been closed so instead of getting his caffeine fix he had decided to go to the gym. He thinks about his past, about how he's all alone in this modern world and everybody who he used to know is either old or dead. He thinks about the last time he saw Bucky and heard Peggy's voice, about the last time he saw his friends' smiling faces look at him with slightly disapproving but also very proud looks in their eyes. It all seemed like moments to him but it was actually so many years ago, at least seventy, he thinks. It was during this period of time when Nick Fury, director an organisation known as SHEILD came to talk to him about the Avengers Initiative.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

* * *

 Tony Stark looks out of the window and across the street, there is a man dressed in green sitting at a table outside of a café, he appears to be worried, he keeps checking his watch. It's not like Tony has never seen this man before, he has most definitely seen this man, he's pretty sure this man works at the café across the street. Tony has never spoken to this man or any of the small café's employees but he's heard fragments of conversation, like how they haven't been able to contact someone called Elora for a few days and how they're starting to get worried about a man they call Trell, without whom their business will apparently fail. Pepper has been to the café, she comes back to the tower with steaming hot chocolate with cream that looks more like an art form and tells Tony how he should invest in this small business, how it's going places, how it's magical, how the man in green worrying across the street is somehow like him in some ways. Tony is not too fond of up and coming fancy coffee shops with their snobby hipster baristas although Pepper assures him that she's never even heard the barista speak or even seen the barista's face. Tony enjoys Tony made coffee with so many shots of caffeine that if he ever tried to order it at a standard coffee outlet he's pretty sure the barista serving him would stare at him then frantically usher him out of the café in search of professional help.

It is also on that very same day when Agent Coulson (although he hears the stupid idea that his name is actually 'Phil', as if he would believe that nonsense!) and he also gets the Avengers Initiative talk and although he had already been told about the creation of such a team apparently now he was on it, for some odd reason (they were truly desperate, he thought)

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

* * *

 Bruce Banner lives in a third world country now so, naturally, he has not even heard of the Lightborn Café nor its strange occupants; however, that does not mean that he is not to be included in our story, after all what would the Avengers be without a Hulk? But anyway, Bruce Banner has been hiding out away from all the anger that city life brings him, he has turned over a new leaf so to speak, well, as long as that leaf is not green... He has been there for quite a few years now learning how to control his anger and giving the community his talents as a doctor and scientist. But he knows no plan is fool proof which is why he is not too surprised when Natasha Romanoff finds him. 

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then, what is it? Yoga?"

* * *

 Cam has called Gabriel who is panicking over the phone about being exposed for something, Cam's not sure what he's being exposed of until Gabriel mentions the Winchesters,  a pair of brothers that Cam can call himself an expert on thanks to Gabriel.

"They think they've met the Norse how am I supposed to fix this one?"

Cam's still not entirely sure who 'the Norse' are. He googles it to find that it is apparently a group of people on this plain, like the 'English' who Cam has to say he's a part of. Deep down Cam suspects the English to be a cult that people now think he's part of because people react to him agreeing that he is part of the English. This is further confirmed by the Winchesters thinking that they've met the Norse, another cult Cam's assuming as Gabriel is seemingly talking about a smaller group of people. Let's just say that he hasn't got used to the _cult_ ure and geography of this plain.

* * *

 Jiutou was still with Charles and Mystique, oblivious and having fun. Charles was in a wheelchair and was not-so-secretly a massive wimp but Mystique was much like Jiutou, they both liked martial arts and disliked tyrants; however, Charles appealed to the more caring side of Jiutou, who wanted rights and freedom for tieflings and anyone in the situation that she had been in. They were good friends the three of them and Charles had promised to introduce her to the rest of the people in the school at a later time. Jiutou's age was still a point of confusion for both Charles and Mystique as she kept insisting that she was in her late twenties rather that sixteen as she appeared to be.

"Another round then Jiutou?"

"You want to be beaten again?"

"I'll bring you both some tea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is this some kind of record for me?  
> Yes, I know this chapter is kind of Trell-centric but bear with me this has to happen to get onto the more Elora-centric bit.  
> ((and don't worry, Jiutou and Cam are going to have different plot lines which don't involve the Avengers or CM or Bones which I'll get onto after this storyline so I won't leave anyone out))

Elora had never met Vincent, although she had heard a few things about him from Trell, so she did not know what to expect when she rang him. She had run until she lost breath just to get as far away as possible from whatever hell of a building she had previously been trapped in. She knew she had to get further though, further so that Trell's mask could not reach out to her anymore in case whatever and whoever was controlling Trell tried to try it. She didn't doubt Trell's ability to survive on his own though, she'd seen Trell take control when it was extremely necessary and she knew that he could reach out telepathically without the power controlling him doing anything if he could. Trell was definitely the one she would bet on to survive this. She was, however, worried about Clint. But for now that didn't matter; none of this mattered, she had to work out how much she could trust Vincent. Could she trust that Trell had sent those messages of his own free will?

She knew for a fact that Vincent was a certified genius, Trell had told her that much and by looking through the pages of google results about him she could see that. The news articles under his name showed him solving crimes, winning quiz shows that were notoriously hard by the articles' definitions and being part of the world renowned Jeffersonian team. From images under his name he looked safe and trustworthy, although it was clear to her that he probably had a twitter under another name judging by the things he posted, his coworker's responses and Trell's descriptions. Trell had clearly trusted him in his personal life (she had already discounted anything said this morning as she didn't know there validity of his telepathic messages) and they had seemingly been extremely close friends. It was probably safe to call. Trell had given Elora Vincent's number when he had first met him as Trell and technology didn't mix very well, Elora remembered that electronics frequently exploded or ceased to work around him, so he had given her Vincent's number as a precaution in case Trell ever had the need to ring or, it seemed, for occasions like this.

"Hi? This is Vincent Nigel Murray, who is this?"

"Umm.. Hi," Elora was unsure of how this phone conversation should go if she was trying to be tactful and not seem insane, "This is Elora, I'm a friend of Trellimar."

"Did he give you my number?"

"Yeah. He, um, wanted to store it incase his phone broke again."

"So why are you calling?"

"Um, well, this is going to seem strange."

"I'm used to strange, I deal with bones for a living."

"Yeah, I know but this is stranger. I need you to pick me up."

"So why didn't you call one of your friends?"

"I don't exactly know where I am and Trell said you could help."

"Is he there then? Can I speak to him?"

"Um, no. He, um, yeah, can you pick me up? I can explain more in the car."

"So you're a Hodgins, no yeah I get it, can't have big brother listening in."

"Who's big brother?"

Elora was told to wait and so, since she had no other options, she did. She was left to worry, slightly, about the reliability of Vincent who seemed to compare everything that she did or said to some person who Elora didn't know. In other words she was not worried about his credibility as a companion or reliability of his information, what she was concerned about was the poor kid's sanity.

It seemed like forever. She had been told to stay still but the illusion spells Trell had cast over her to make sure she just looked like a small human were wearing off and now she was panicking for two reasons; one, the power controlling Trell had a chance to find her as she was stood still, she was certain that if Vincent was able to find out her location using only his phone a powerful magic used would certainly be able to find her and two, her blue skin was slowly taking over for all to see and she worried that they'd either think she was extremely cold and ill or, if they saw her ears, put two and two together and figure out a secret that their entire group worked to keep. 

Vincent arrived later than she had expected with another man driving.

"Sorry." he had explained, "I can't legally drive in the USA but Spencer can." He gestured to the man in the drivers seat. Both of them were tall and rather lanky, they both looked a little like Cam only with short hair, they both looked similar although Vincent had blue eyes whereas Spencer had hazel eyes and wore glasses.

"Okay then, can I get in? We might not have that much time?"

"What?" Vincent looked worried

"Um, I'll just get in and explain." 

"Quick heads up, we kind of brought Fisher. He's cool but, you know, depressed. So if he tries to tell you that life is pointless then, um, ignore him." This came from Spencer who seemed slightly more socially awkward than Vincent.

"Did you know roughly twenty million people in the United States suffer from depression every year?"

"Yes and one in four young adults will suffer an episode of depression before age twenty-four." The two men in the front seats devolved into a strange font of knowledge about depression.

"All friendships are fleeting and ends in abandonment." That, presumably, was Fisher. He was ignoring his friends in the front spouting facts about depression and had apparently decided to show Elora first hand. Elora forced a smile;

"Great."

It seemed like a long car journey to Elora who was trapped in a car with a bunch of smart but odd people all talking about Trellimar and asking what was going on with him. Elora thought it might be safer in their warded café which both Trell and Jiutou (who apparently had a telepath friend) assured her that outsiders could not look in to. Trell had described it as a little like wifi, mostly to satisfy Cam who craved wifi constantly as if it were air rather than signal for his phone, you needed a password to get in and you could only access it within range. It seemed safer there, with her friends who were experienced in times of trouble like these. Although, this car ride did provide an opportunity to find out what was up with Trell's social life, not that Elora was concerned or being a stalker she just wanted to find out how Trell was doing and also what he would like for Yule Gala this year as secretive people are notoriously hard to shop for. 

"So, what do you guys and Trell do?" Fisher exploded with laughter and leans against the back of Spencer's seat.

"Fisher!" Elora thinks that Spencer is blushing, "Mind out of the gutter!"

"It's what Trell would have done!" Fisher defends, "and don't you just _love_ him." Elora may be naïve but she's not innocent enough to not know what Fisher's laughing about and she's also not naïve enough to not know that Fisher's insinuating that something's going on with Trell and Spencer, which is something new.

"Trell's gay?"

"Did he not tell you?" Fisher laughs, "He's secretive, sure, but has he seriously not told you? He literally told Angela and Hodge within like three minutes!" Elora feels kind of left out now and she understands why Trell wants to say sorry to these people, especially Spencer, it seems like he has a new life now from what these people are saying, he's a qualified barista now with friends and possibly a boyfriend. Elora's glad for him even if he is extremely secretive.

"So Spencer and Trell?"

"Are sitting in a tree." Elora can't help but giggle slightly, Fisher's quite funny when he's not being all depressed.

"Hey," Spencer blushes but carries on speaking, "My feelings are clear on this but we all know that Trell obviously doesn't feel that way." 

"He's never told you that Spencer." Vincent comforts. "Did you know that it only takes up to four minutes to decide whether you like someone or not?"

"He says he's sorry." Elora blurts out, she doesn't necessarily regret it but she's not sure what context he means it in.

"What?"

"I don't know. He told me to tell you all that he's sorry."

"Why?" Spencer looks hurt but also like he's expecting this, like it's normal for him. Like he expects to be rejected by someone he so clearly loves. But Elora doesn't think this is what Trell means, she thinks he's sorry that he's leaving this life that he had so carefully constructed behind, sorry 

"This is going to sound weird."

"You've said this before." Vincent points out, "Before you asked me to pick you up."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"We're scientists." Fisher said flatly, "And even if it did exist it would be pointless, like in Harry Potter they'd have to separate out the magic users because magic is a symbol for sadness, anger and discrimination. I wouldn't want to be part of that."

"What if they did." Elora starts.

"Did what?"

"Separate out the magic users, bridged them off somehow into another plain of existence where they could live like normal. But then there were also magical beings that were separated too, all those creatures of fantasy. But then sometimes people crossed over, into this dimension and they knew all about these creatures and told people about them but you all thought they were stories. Then one day there was this group of friends that people never thought would meet because they were all so different, a high elf from nobility, a tiefling who was enslaved, a human from a travelling thief circus who follows a goddess and a drow from the Underdark and they went on some great adventures and became sort of friends until they got transported from their dimension into the next. Then this drow wanted to escape the life he was used to and start a new one, stop being what he used to be and make a life that he actually wanted to live but no one else from their friendship saw that until now."

"Sounds like a great D&D campaign!" Elora could tell that none of Trell's friends believed her. They were science and she was magic, two forces so opposed to each other that it could start wars. They were not going to take her seriously.

"Um, yeah, be great though right?" Elora tried to dig herself out of the truth bomb crater that she had landed herself in. Elora was too honest sometimes and not everyone believed what she said. "But, anyway, you could find out why Trell's sorry right from him if you help me because right now, Spencer, if you really love him now is the time to prove it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Mark said something about the High Rollers having a restaurant... Hmm.... That reminds me of something that I can't quite put my finger on.
> 
> Hey it's short but I needed something to continue the story onwards and this is all I could think of.

Having been dropped off at the Lightborn Café Elora was at a loss of what to do. She was safe from whatever power held Trellimar; however, she felt powerless to help her friend. She set about making coffee for Vincent, Spencer and Fisher promising that as soon as they found a way to get Trell back their service would become more, well, magical. Obviously the café could not be opened to their regulars or the general public as Trell was a major part of their whole selling point so instead Elora had time to plan her next move. 

In the mean time, we shall direct our story's attention towards Jiutou and Cam since they deserve at least a mention. Cam and Gabriel were having fun, which clearly means that they were drinking, eating sugary things and watching cheesy rom-coms and sitcoms on the TV at Gabriel's current residence, Cam knew that Gabriel moved around a lot due to the whole  _I faked my own death and now I can't let my old friends see me or I can never use that trick again_ thing that he had going on currently. In this moment Cam felt truly content for the first time in ages, as far as he knew no one was trying to end the human race (yeah, good luck with that idea Cam) and that meant that he didn't have to be worried, he didn't have to fear for his life constantly and he could be with a friend who didn't know him as 'Cam Buckland: that guy who killed two people and is now being a hero to make up for it' but as 'Cam Buckland: that guy who runs a sweet café with his buddies' which felt almost refreshing. He also got to watch what humans who didn't even know that monsters existed and called different races different types of human instead of totally different species, people seemed sweet and reminded him of a Elora when he first met her when she didn't have to use magic to fight for her life. He could blend in here and although he'd always wanted to be famous when he was little now he appreciated the luxury of not standing out, of not being the person that people turn to in a crisis, of being an observer and of feeling safe in the knowledge that he would be protected. Friends were nice too, friends who didn't suffer from nightmares or creepy visions, friends who didn't wake up and grab a weapon or ready a spell at the slightest sound and friends who believed in the good of humanity instead of being wary and cautious and jumpy around a stranger. For the first time in his life Cam felt truly contented.

Jiutou was having great fun too; she'd met another man, Erik Lehnsherr, who was one of Charles' old friends. Him and Charles played chess and just generally stared into one another's eyes. She confided in Raven that she thought it was rather sweet and hopeful to see someone so cynical be warmed by someone so optimistic, she told Raven about Elora and how even though they were definitely not as in love as Charles and Erik that she was glad she had Elora in her life and although she didn't feel confident that she could tell Elora how much she meant to her without sounding weird or saying something wrong she did really feel like she could trust her friends, most of all Elora. Jiutou had asked Raven if she had an optimist to be friends with as, although she and Jiutou were very good friends, it was also healthy to have someone to comfort you and tell you that it was all definitely going to be alright; Raven had smiled and told her all about Hank and his intelligence and his passion and how he felt that the mutants should not have to hide and Jiutou smiled too in her own way (Raven had laughed at that a little) and thought about how amazing it was to have friends for the first time in her life both in her team and outside in Xavier Manor. Jiutou found that even though she had shied away from her feelings she really did like having people that she could trust and call a friend.

Eventually, Elora decided to go to Clint's house. Yes, he wouldn't be there for obvious kidnapping reasons but if she was lucky Natasha would be there looking for him. Trell had once informed her that they worked together and, from the times they had arrived at the café together, she could tell that they were close friends and so Natasha would presumably be worried if Clint did not show up for work. Clint's house also seemed to be a logical place to continue looking for clues as to how the whole kidnapping business had gone down. Luckily, Elora's logic had been sound and Natasha was at Clint's apartment, to be truly pedantic and technical she was in Clint's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha had asked cautiously.

"Clint's been kidnapped."

"How did you know that?" Natasha had looked even more suspicious, if that was even possible, at that.

"I was kidnapped too." Natasha still looked suspicious of her so Elora felt like she ought to explain, "Trell was kidnapped too, he helped me escape."

"And where is Trell?" Elora looked down, she knew that it wasn't her fault and that he couldn't be helped but she still felt ashamed of leaving Trell there.

"He's still there."

"So let me get this straight, this kidnapper kidnapped a spy with amazing archery skills, a brilliantly smart astrophysicist, some relatively high ranking government officials and a barista and greeter from a tiny coffee shop and somehow the greeter was the one who got away?" Elora must have looked extremely shocked, she hadn't known that so many other people had been kidnapped. Clearly, or to Elora it seemed crystal clear, honesty would be the best policy.

"It might make more sense if I told you that we were magic?"

"How so."

"It might be better to show you."

"Go on then."

"Stand back then." And so Elora transformed into a bear. It wasn't her biggest bear beast shape, she'd gone with more of a cub like form so as not to be particularly menacing, not that she though Natasha would be scared but that it might look at least a little normal to passersby if they thought that she was a cuddly, purple, tiny, possibly fake bear instead of a giant, real one. Fortunately the beast shape had the required effect on Natasha as she stared at Elora with a mixed expression of awe and suspicion, although to be honest the suspicious look might have just been Natasha's resting face. Elora turned back into her elven self to add:  
"Also I'm an elf."

"You don't look like one."

"Ah," Elora started, tucking her hair back to reveal that she had regained her light blue pointed ears and that the blue was beginning to spread slowly but surely across her face, "Just an illusion that's wearing off. I can also cast spells and control some aspects of nature as well as heal, shoot a bow and use a staff."

"And your friend Trell?"

"So you know how Trell always knows people's orders? Well it's because he naturally had telepathic abilities but then he found this mask and it kind of enhanced his abilities so that he can really know everything about you and everything. He's the one who cast this illusion on me to conceal me but if he wanted he could be anyone."

"He sounds an awful lot like Loki."

"Loki?"

"He kidnapped you and your friend and my friends. He's a God of some sort and he's trying to take over the world."

"Ah, that would be rather problematic."

"Yes. Have you ever experienced a battle? Could you fight your own friend?"

"Have I experienced a battle?" Elora laughed a little, "My friends and I used to be great adventurers where we come from, renowned even, heroes if you want the description they used. I fought many a foe in my time, saved the world on a fair few occasions but then my friends and I came here and we decided we'd retire. But no, apparently chaos follows. As for Trell, sure he's powerful in his spells but let's just say he goes down easily, you know, gets knocked out or falls over on a regular basis or at least he did during our adventuring days. It's like we're sort of opposites sometimes, he's tall, dark, vaguely mysterious, uses arcane magic but can't take a hit where as I'm light, open, I use Druid magic and I may be small but I can sure take some hits." Natasha laughs a little and finally smiles at Elora.

"Well, Elora..."

"Galanodel."

"Pardon?"

"You paused, I assumed it was for my surname to make this end to conversation cool? It's Elora Galanodel or if you're dying to be fancy it's Princess Elora Galanodel of the Moon Spire."

"Well Princess, you fancy saving the world?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue heavy chapter but here ya go.

"Well Princess, you fancy saving the world?

"Is that even a question? Of course!"

"Princess Elora Galanodel, welcome to the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm sorry the what?"

It doesn't take Natasha long to make a few phone calls about Elora to confirm her place in the team. Elora finds herself sitting on Clint's doorstep recovering from her exhausting magic and the change from human to elf; it feels like a century is being gained over a few minutes which is true in a way but exhausting none the less. Natasha keeps smiling over at her each time she gets off of the phone. It's almost comforting to have her magic out there at least partially, it makes her fears about the illusion wearing off cease. Natasha is unusually conversational when she takes Elora to her car (or what is possibly her car, Natasha could have totally stolen it) which is nice, Elora loves to talk to new people, and even though she says she's not allowed to really talk about her job or what it entails; however, Elora does get the extended history of the Avengers Initiative as well as a rough insight into her new other-team mates. She's pleasantly surprise to find out that Steve will be on the team, just plain surprised to hear about Tony, who in her opinion sounds like a richer Cam and she and Natasha share a sad moment when she mentions Clint. Natasha asks her if, when he's saved, Trell would consider joining the team too but Elora doesn't think he'll want to, he seems like he's moved on from adventuring; Natasha seems to understand. The drive feels almost as long as the one she had shared with Vincent, Spencer and Fisher but with a more understanding conversational partner. Natasha seems a little excited to have another female on the team, she jokes about the overload of testosterone she's had to deal with and Elora sympathises even though she's experienced a more balanced team in gender, Cam Buckland can sometimes be a little overwhelming especially when Trell encourages him. She was looking forward to meeting the people she'd be working with and partially to the thrill of the search for Loki.

"So here we are." Natasha pulls up to what almost looks like a giant ship in a dock yard. People, mostly clad in black armoured outfits, bustle around the dock yard and Elora suddenly feels slightly self conscious about her natural blue skin tone slowly creeping across her face and arms but she shakes the feeling off as she realises that everyone here is probably used to the idea of alien species especially as they are looking for an actual real life Norse God who was previously believed to be a myth.

"Wow." Elora breathes, astounded, "This beats travelling by horse." Natasha smirks at her.

"You haven't even seen the best of it yet."

"It can get better?"

"Come and properly meet the team." Natasha leads them over to meet the people dressed in casual, civilian clothes. Steve recognises her immediately.

"Elora?"

"Hello Steve! Not the only one with unusual abilities are you?"

"But..." Elora turns towards the other man, he has curly hair and is rather scrawny. Elora assumes that this man is Bruce Banner; Natasha was right, he truly does not look imposing or scary, almost the opposite of what she assumes the Hulk must look like. His eyes betray him though, they look old and tired and sad and lonely and afraid. She doesn't know what it must feel like to be afraid of yourself, to be afraid of what is inside of you. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose control of her beast shape, if she just lost control to the bear or wolf or even octopus.

"Hi." She gives him the warmest, happiest smile she can muster, trying to at least tell him that she supports him without being very insensitive and talking about it. "You must be Bruce, I'm Elora!"

"Hi." Bruce looks down nervously and doesn't continue the conversation.

"So, shall we get on?" Natasha tries to hurry them all on to the ship thing.

"Is this is a submarine? Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce looks even more afraid at the thought of being in an enclosed space for too long but then the ship thing starts to slowly rise out of the water. "Oh, no. This is much worse." Elora has never flown on anything that was not a metal griffin and so this is a new experience, standing up in the sky. She wants to rush to the edge to look at the disappearing land but as no one else is doing that she figures that it must be dangerous or stupid, or both. It feels strange knowing that if one aspect of this flying ship thing were to fail she'd plummet into the ocean. She's plummeted before on the griffin, she recalls, and she's seen Trell fall from the sky a fair bit; it doesn't seem like something she'd want to repeat. They head into the pressurised area of the flying ship thing, which she is later informed is called a 'hellicarrier', and she looks around in awe. They didn't have any of this in Arrak, no computers, almost nothing made of electronics and certainly no means of flying other than magic. It's strange to even look at, people using the machines as if they've always known how to operate them. She goes to stand by Steve, he's the one who's going to understand her confusion at the modern technology as Trell had told her that he was out of his time. Steve looks amazed too.

"Weird isn't it?"

"For me? Very."

"For me too."

"So, Elora, why are you here?"

"Magical powers, ones that I shouldn't show you in an enclosed space."

"Can you explain them at least?"

"I can turn into animals, I can hurt people with the power of nature and the moon and I have a magic bow."

"So clearly coffee shop greeter was your first career choice."

"Hey, it's not just me. Cam has magic, Jiutou has magic, Trell can't fight in any other way but magic."

"So why are you here? Why not Cam or Jiutou?"

"You didn't say Trell. You wouldn't want him here?"

"I'm wary of him."

"I'm here to save him." She kind of understands why Steve wouldn't trust Trell, she gets the impression that Steve doesn't trust what he can't see, doesn't trust secrets easily and Trell, being his mysterious self, doesn't immediately invoke trust, especially with all of his mind reading stuff. In fact when Steve eventually sees Trell's magic Elora doesn't think that it will change his opinion of Trell being untrustworthy; Trell uses very arcane magic, stuff that looks sinister, he uses vampiric touch and drains people's life force for himself. But he's not bad, far from it, he's done some bad things in his past but so has Cam, so has Jiutou. She's not angry at Steve for not trusting her friends, to be honest she doesn't think that she would had she not fought by their sides for so long. She moves over to meet Nick Fury who is the leader of the team and Agent Hill who is standing next to him. They have a pleasant conversation, Agent Hill is sweet and Nick Fury is determined, the team is shaping up to be a good team.

Elora does faintly wonder how Cam and Jiutou are getting on, are they unaware of the threats facing the world they are now living in or are they just sitting back, comfortable in the knowledge that it is not their problem to deal with anymore. She hopes it's the first. She hopes they're having fun with their new friends and that they believe that Trell is off having fun with his. She wishes them safety but she knows that they wouldn't listen if she told them to stand back and let her deal with it, they wouldn't allow Trellimar to be in whatever state he's in now. But, she knows, that their new friends will try to keep them safe. It's comforting almost to know that they are no longer in the firing line.

"Right, Avengers, we've located Loki."

"Where?"

"Stuttgart, Germany."

And they were off, ready for what was going to face them. Well, almost.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue! Little description! Mostly scenes from the movie!

Elora is not allowed on the ground team when they reach Stuttgart; she understands, she really does, they don't know her yet or have her on record, they have no idea what she does and it makes sense to send people who you do know for first contact with some alien Demi-god prince. It also makes no sense to send someone that Loki actively tried to kidnap to a situation where he has the upper hand. Steve goes though which is comforting, to an extent, Steve would definitely save Clint if he saw him.

Steve arrives back with two people. One, she assumes this one must be Loki, is in handcuffs and bundled into a corner and the other is shiny and red and gold and Elora can't place him from the original team. Thunder begins to roar through the skies as Nick Fury walks into the room.

"Said anything?" Nick asks looking at Natasha. Natasha meets his stare and replies:

"Not a word." Natasha looks slightly disappointed in herself as if she had failed, even when no one had asked her to talk to him. Natasha seems to be the kind of person who blames herself for a lot of things, not that you'd notice it if you weren't looking; Elora notices things like this, she's always done, always been very perceptive and empathic. Elora cares about people - maybe too much. 

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Natasha nods as Fury leaves the small pilot's room of the quinjet. Steve and the red and gold man keep to the side. They look wary and Elora agrees. They're muttering in the corner, not friendly whispering mind you, but whispering. They glance at Loki every now and then so it's very obvious who they're talking about.

"I don't like it." Steve says just loudly enough for Elora to hear.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" the red and gold man laughs quietly back. Elora agrees with the man, if this man is truly Loki he shouldn't - wouldn't - give up this quickly, not without a sound plan.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Elora has to stifle a laugh - she's not listening, she's not listening, she wasn't listening - the red and gold man seems perfectly happy with the conversation change, he doesn't seem to care as long as Loki is right there in front of him and not currently escaping. Thunder crashes above them again.

"What?" 

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Elora has to but in at this point.

"You know," she starts with a small smile on her face, "I'm a bit older actually, you're ninety right Steve? I think that's what Trell said but anyway, I must say it's all in the running. I don't know why but fear and running. It's kept _me_ going all these years."

"Older?" both Steve and the red and gold man seem surprised and Elora laughs a little, of course they're shocked.

"By at least twenty three years."

"But you're tiny!"

"So height is age?" They seem slightly stumped at this, Elora gets it, she looks a little bit like a child on her best days especially with her hair.

"Over one hundred though?"

"Oh absolutely."

"So we're fighting evil with two OAPs now?"

"Fighting against two OAPs too. Trell's slightly older than me I think, not that he counts his years or even bothers to remember his birthday at this point but I digress, Loki's god knows how old as well so I'd say it's a fair fight in OAP status if that's your problem." Steve laughs a little but turns back to the red and gold man.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." 

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Natasha hears this and looks a little displeased with the red and gold man, Elora feels like stepping in again.

"He's a spy, that's not a surprise." She tries to fix him with a glare that she thinks Cam and Trell could possibly be proud of. As she finishes, the thunder crashes louder than ever and lightning seems to almost strike the quinjet. Natasha looks around, nervous is the closest Elora can get to the emotion her eyes are displaying. 

"Where's this coming from?" Thunder booms noisily again, almost like a response to Natasha's question. Loki fixes the window with an intense glare. 

"What's the matter?" Steve teased Loki. "Scared of a little lightning?" Loki doesn't immediately acknowledge him and continues to stare down the window. Elora's best judgement on what Loki is feeling would not be scared, he seems like he's anticipating something, something not pleasant. Soon after, Loki confirms her suspicions.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Suddenly a blinding light floods through the jet. Elora's mind immediately goes to lightning but there is a figure in the middle of the lightning. She has to wait a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. The man, at least she thinks that the figure is the man, is dressed in full body armour and wielding a hammer; he's very strong, she notes in her head, he can rip the ramp cleanly off of the quinjet. The figure immediately goes for Loki, this must be 'what follows', and he grabs Loki's throat. Before anyone can do anything the figure is gone, taking Loki with it. Steve and the red and gold man - Elora really should ask his name - just stand there, dumbstruck. The red and gold man puts his red and gold mask back on. 

"Now there's that guy." the red and gold man reminds her of Cam with his fed up delivery of that sentence.

"Another Asgardian?"

"Think the guy's a friendly?"

" _A friendly?_ " Elora's not from a military background and 'a friendly' seems like a very weird combination of words. Everyone else in the room seems to not have the same problem and they continue around her.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." the red and gold one moves as if to jump out of the plane. He's trying to chase after the figure. Steve looks like he is not very happy, possibly extremely annoyed, with the red and god man's plan.

"Stark," So that's his name.  "We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." definitely Cam Buckland. Stark dives out of the plane, Elora assumes the red and gold suit helps him to fly otherwise she's just experienced the most Cam Buckland death she could possibly imagine. Steve grabs a parachute off of the rack in the room but Natasha moves towards him.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." She says cautiously, imploringly.

"I don't see how I can." 

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." And with that, frankly brilliant, line Steve jumped out of the plane.

"Idiots." Natasha sat down, "You're not going to join the madness are you?" Elora laughs.

"I'm the babysitter where I come from." Elora said "That's the kind of madness I tried to prevent daily when we were out and about."

"Another babysitter?" Natasha half smiles at Elora, "I think we need that."

"I can tell." Elora smiled, "Cam, one of my friends, once burned down a house to try to smoke someone out. The man didn't move. He's got a brand now, murderer. Incredibly spontaneous. Not as spontaneous as Jiutou though, she once attacked an animated statue alone and died. She came back as a teenager and she still hasn't changed. Trell likes people to believe that he's spontaneous but he's not really. It's him falling over that you have to worry about, nearly dies every five minutes."

"I handle spies," Natasha shares, "Not always, Fury lets me take a break before I resort to murder but I still have to deal with Clint. Man thinks he's a bird half the time, always in high up places. We all have to pray he's got enough grappling arrows because inevitably he falls. He can be very discreet, great at blending in but has no control over his sarcastic comments. Nearly gets fired once a week but he's good so Fury keeps him. Still have to babysit though, quite unpredictable."

"Aren't they all?"

"Rather irritating though."

"You'll have to keep tabs on that Stark one, he's a Cam if I've ever seen one."

"I already have been. Spent a whole year pretending to be a personal assistant, annoying, flirty, self sacrificing, alcoholic but good at heart."

"That's Cam."

"And Tony."

"When do you think they'll come back?"

"Ah, they'll get tired soon." 

 


End file.
